Life Changes In An Instant
by GabbyMerDerFan
Summary: Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and it's characters do not belong to me- it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes. This story is told from Meredith's POV. It will contain a few chapters. This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate your feedback. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

I felt an incredibly strong urge to vomit. It is happening again. I can feel the vomit taking over my throat. My hand soared over my mouth as I frantically try to get to get up; I need the bathroom. Now! I tossed the comforter towards Derek's side of the bed; he groaned. I stumbled towards the toilet. This all happened within the split of a second. Before I knew it, I was bending over the toilet vomiting my life away. Worst feeling ever. I gently clutched my belly. The belly that now held my five month old baby.

I brushed my teeth. I've been throwing up so frequently the last few months that it seems like the vomit taste never fully goes away… _oh the sweet joys of motherhood, _I thought to myself.

As I was drying my mouth, I caught a glimpse of Derek. He was sound asleep. I couldn't help but admire his beauty. His flawless dark brown curls were softly pushed against our crème pillow case. His perfectly tanned body tenderly resting on our bed. _Our. _This was still an odd sounding word… even after almost five years of marriage. It was still hard to believe that this picture-perfect man was all mines.

Derek tossed and groaned. He was going to be awake soon.

I soundlessly walked across our enormous and spacious bedroom, towards the door; I let it shut behind me.

_Strange that Zola isn't awake yet… _

I strolled across the hall to Zola's room. When I glanced in the first thing I saw was a medium sized giraffe stuff animal lying on the floor. I couldn't help but smile; it made me think of Derek. I looked up and saw a beautiful, smiling face.

"Hi, baby girl."

I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her warm cheek; she giggled. I swiftly put her down on the floor. I grasped her tiny hand and we walked towards the kitchen together.

I pulled out her high chair and sat her in it.

"You want some breakfast, Zozo?"

She babbled. I kissed her cheek again…. _My daughter is truly precious._

As I began to heat the stove I felt Derek's arms wrap around my very pregnant tummy. He softly kissed my neck.

"Morning, beautiful"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Morning"

I kissed him.

Then, he bent down and kissed my tummy.

"Hi, little peanut"

I smiled. Derek is such a remarkable father. It's unbelievable.

"You want some breakfast? I'm making pancakes" I said with a grin.

He walked towards Zola.

"How's daddy's little princess today?" He kissed her forehead.

Zola giggled.

"What's so funny? Huh? What's so funny, Zozo?" He asked with a baby voice.

Derek tickled Zo's stomach; this made her laugh even more.

He turned to me. "You're making pancakes?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! I can totally make pancakes!" I tried to defend my poor cooking skills.

"Without burning them?" He laughed.

I playfully threw the dish towel at him. He came closer.

"You're an ass" I couldn't hide my smile.

He laughed and hugged me tight.

"I love you"

"I love you too." I kissed his bottom lip.

"Big day today." He smiled.

I looked down at my stomach and bit my lip.

"Yeah."

He stroked my cheek. "Don't be scared. Little peanut is perfectly healthy. We'll do this together, okay?"

I nodded. Derek hugged me tight. I've never felt so safe before. He completes me.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, love." He pecked my cheek. "Now, I'll go get Zola ready. Don't worry about making breakfast, we can eat out"

"Okay" I whispered.

Derek picked up Zola.

"Hi, sweet heart"

"Dadda" Zola babbled.

"Yeah, Zo. Dadda." He bounced her up and down as he walked towards the bedrooms.

I turned off the stove.

_It's just an ultrasound. It's just an ultrasound. It's just an ultrasound. _I was terrified.

2 HOURS LATER… AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE.

Dr. Gregory was a good friend of mines. She has been the doctor responsible for this pregnancy ever since I found out about it. I had total faith in her abilities. Still, this didn't comfort me. I was petrified. Derek and I had taken the day off so we could show up to this ultrasound; fortunately Owen has been very supportive and understands whenever we need the day off.

I had an urge to ask: "Umm… I still haven't felt the baby kick…. I'm getting worried."

Derek held my sweaty hand. He kissed it and then kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about the kicking. Babies usually start kicking at around four and a half to five months. The kicking will begin soon"

Derek began asking questions now… "So, aside from that, we can find out the gender today, right?" he was eager.

Dr. Gregory nodded. She began to rub the ultrasound machine over my stomach. I looked up at Derek; he had a gigantic smile on his face. It made me feel relaxed.

My content moment was interrupted by Dr. Gregory's apprehensive facial expression.

My heart began to race.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearfully. I could feel Derek's grip getting tighter.

"Oh… uh, nothing…. I just—uh… Meredith, did you know you're having twins?"


	2. Scary Truth

The word was still bouncing around in my head. _Twins. Twins….. twins_. Was this woman insane? Had she gone crazy?! There's no way I'm expecting twins; they don't even run in my family! _No… this can't be happening. _I realized that I was making a fool of myself. Dr. Gregory was staring at me as if waiting for me to beam with bliss and cry from all the excitement; little did she know I was not just shocked, but frightened. _Twins…twins…._ Derek was also gazing at me. He had a blank look on his face. He too was shocked. I kept looking at him. How was he going to react? Is he glad? Afraid? His facial expression told me nothing. It was as if his soul had disappeared and his body was just left standing there…. I was terrified to move a muscle. Then, I could see a tear rolling down his cheek. I knew he was more than happy. This was a massive weight lifted off my shoulders. Yet, my mind was still blank. I couldn't move. _How could this be? How in the world are we going to take care of not two, but THREE children? _

"Mer? Honey?" This was Derek talking.

_Twins…twins..._

Derek let go of my hand and stroked my cheek.

"It's okay. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. We can be scared together." He gently kissed me.

"I'll leave you two alone. I will be in my office when she's ready."

"Okay." Whispered Derek while still stroking my cheek.

Dr. Gregory let the door close behind her. Everything became quiet. All I wanted was for Derek to hold me.

"Meredith… please say something. I need to know if you're okay."

"Twins…" The word came out without me even thinking.

"Yeah. Twins," He had a winsome smile on his face. The smile I had instantly fallen in love with years ago.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"Me too." He added, "but, it's going to be okay. Mer, we're going to have two other babies. Two gorgeous babies!"

I could tell he was excited. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled more than ever. Derek was a proud daddy.

_We can do this, _I thought to myself.

"Zola will be so excited when they get here!" My whole attitude was transformed. Derek's enthusiasm and hopefulness had changed it.

He grinned and sighed with relief. "So, you're okay?"

I stayed quiet. I looked into his eyes. We could usually communicate without even talking. All I had to do was look into his eyes… he knew I needed a hug.

He softly hugged me. It's all I needed.

"I'm okay." I whispered into his ear.

He delicately kissed my neck and then left the room to get Dr. Gregory. I was at peace. I was still scared and stunned…. But knowing that Derek was so supportive made me feel blissful.

"Ready to see your babies?" I hadn't even realized that Derek and Dr. Gregory were already back in the room. I nodded. Derek quickly came by my side and grasped my hand once again. He smiled.

I cleared my throat, "So… umm…. How exactly did this happen? I'm five months pregnant… how in the world didn't we see this before?! I'm pregnant with twins for God's sake! I'm a doctor myself and I didn't even notice that there were two babies instead of one! "

"It's rare, but definitely possible. Baby B was probably just in an uncommon position thus not letting us see with a simple ultrasound. See how they're situated right now? Very noticeable, unlike before."

I looked up at Derek. He nodded and placed his hand on top of my belly.

"Okay…" I was still doubtful.

"Now, neither of you have a history of twins in your families so maybe that's why we overlooked it, but your stomach is actually a lot bigger than a normal five month pregnancy stomach. Major sign of a twin pregnancy," she said this while looking at the ultrasound image on the screen. "There… twins," she smiled. "Do you wish to know genders?"

"Yes!," the words came out of my mouth faster than a bullet. Derek laughed. He was unquestionably glad about my new founded enthusiasm.

Dr. Gregory chuckled too, "Okay then! Here's baby A," she pointed at the left side of the blurry ultrasound image… "And, umm, she's a girl."

I suddenly felt a few cold tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh my God… she's beautiful." Derek was ecstatic. He also had tears flowing down his cheeks. After getting married, receiving Zola and finding out about this pregnancy I thought I could never experience this amount of happiness again, but I was wrong. I couldn't even speak. I felt blessed. Honored. Overjoyed. We were going to have another baby girl!

Dr. Gregory began talking again, "And this one," pointing to the baby shaped blur next to our baby girl, "…is a boy."

Derek began both laughing and crying from all the contentment. I was doing the same; this was, without a doubt, an unforgettable day.

"A baby boy for me to go fishing with!" His remark made me exceedingly happy and proud. Two daughters and a son….. Unbelievable.

I laughed.

I needed to say it, "I love you, Derek."

He grinned and kissed me passionately. "I love you too, sweetheart"

After a few more minutes of crying, laughter and embraces we received the ultrasound printouts and left to go pickup Zo from Callie's house.

"I need to call Cristina and tell her," I said while rubbing my belly.

"Call her," he looked at my belly and smiled. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Mhmm," I smiled, "maybe later."

"So, baby names!" This surprised me. Wasn't it a bit too early?

I was about to say something when suddenly a bright light started coming our way. I became curious. What was it? I felt Derek let go of my hand.

…

All I saw was a bright light. A light which blinded me. I held my stomach tight. I needed to shield the babies. I remember thinking how glad I was that Zola wasn't in the car with us. Then, I heard a crash.

Everything became black.


	3. Pain Is Sometimes Worth It

I woke up to the sound of sirens. I couldn't open my eyes; my eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton. My entire body was numb and in agony. It felt like someone had stabbed me multiple times; the aching was penetrating. I gradually began to open my eyes. At first the whole thing was a blur. I could not emphasis my vision on one particular object and all I saw were shades moving all over the place. I became scared. What had happened? Where was I? Abruptly, my visualization began to become much clearer. First thing I saw was a man's face. It was injured. There was a massive cut just beside his left eyebrow; it was gaping open. His right cheek was completely sliced open from the corner of his nose down to his jaw. His nose was bleeding. His entire body was covered in blood. I could see a shard of glass penetrating his left thigh. The site was gory. He was barely recognizable. I looked at myself. Scratches and profound slashes covered both of my arms. My dark navy blue skinny jeans were torn and muddy. I was in better condition than the man sitting next to me…. Who was this man? I was in shock. It took me a while to figure out whether I recognized the person or not. It was Derek. My husband. His dark brown curls were draped in blood and dirt. I started to panic but no sound came out. I couldn't speak. What was going on? I tried to recall what had happened but all of my memories were a haze. All that I was able to think about were two names. Derek and Zola.

"Ma'am?"

There were two men looking down at me. I could see their faces through a fragment of the windshield which was entirely shattered. I then realized that we had flipped the car. The driver's seat, where Derek was sitting, was down towards the floor. My seat was up in the hair, away from the floor. The car was unquestionably lying on its side. I couldn't answer. I was now clear about what had happened. We had crashed, the car flipped and now there were two firemen waiting for a response….but I couldn't give one. I felt paralyzed. My body and brain were in shock. No matter how hard I tried to move or say something I couldn't. I looked at Derek again. All I wanted was to make sure he was okay. I then began to attempt to move my left hand. An excruciating amount of pain shot through my arm. It started just below my shoulder and took over my entire limb. I was in anguish. I then let out a piercing scream. Tears flooded my face. Too. Much. Pain.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?!"

I quickly grabbed my arm, trying to make it hurt less. I secured it against my bloody stomach…. My stomach. My pregnant stomach. For all this time I had completely blocked out the fact that I was five months pregnant. I looked down. My olive green v-neck was enveloped in debris and blood. While leaving my pain-filled arm resting on my chest, I slowly began to lift up my shirt, allowing myself to examine my belly. I noticed a dark mark where the seat belt had left a burn. I also saw foul looking bruises covering the majority of the area around my belly button. I looked away. Tears began to take over my tear ducts again. _I'm sorry babies_, I thought to myself.

"DON'T MOVE AN INCH! We're gonna cut out your door and take you both out. Is he alive?," This was the blonde fireman talking.

Is he alive? What kind of question was that? Of course he was alive…. He had to be. Loads of thoughts began to flow into my mind. _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive… please, be alive._

I stared at Derek. No signs of deep breathing. I gradually extended my arm towards his neck. I took a profound breath. Not only was I scared to death about Derek and the babies, but even though I wanted to, I could not ignore the agonizing pain that rushed through my body every time I moved. I was finally able to touch Derek's face. It was cold. My hands were trembling. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I checked again. Still nothing. I began to panic. The pain and the fact that I was pregnant completely left my mind. I was only worried about one thing: Derek.

"He's not breathing!" ,my voice was shaky.

There were now six firemen trying to cut open the door.

"Hold tight, we'll be in there soon!" ,one of them yelled back.

_Soon is not good enough. _

I began to unfasten Derek's seat belt. His body automatically fell forward.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE HURRY? HE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

The same fireman answered, "Don't worry. He's probably okay. The crash happened only a few minutes ago. You probably can't find the heartbeat. We're almost there!"

I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'M A FUCKING DOCTOR! I KNOW HOW TO FIND A DAMN HEARTBEAT! I ALSO KNOW THAT SINCE I CAN'T FIND HIS HEARTBEAT, HIS HEART WAS POSSIBLY DAMAGED AND STOPPED BEATING WHICH MEANS HE HAS TWO MINUTES UNTIL HIS BRAIN DIES. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I MIGHT BE HOLDING MY DEAD HUSBAND. NOW, HURRY UP AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

By the time I was done shouting, I could see the blue, cloudless sky. The car door had finally been opened. I saw two hands drop down, reaching towards me.

I rapidly clutched them and they pulled me up. The fireman noticed I was pregnant.

"WE NEED A GURNEY HERE, NOW!", he tried helping me walk towards a group of paramedics which were pushing a gurney towards me.

I shoved him away.

I was now foolishly crying, "I do not need a gurney. I need you to get my husband the helps he needs because my arm is broken and I can't help him, so please… I'm begging you… please."

He had been holding on to both my arms but let go when I told him that one was broken.

"It's better if you sit down and let the paramedics take a look at you… they need to make sure the babies ar-"

I cut him off.

"Do not tell what's better for me. I do not want to know whether my babies survived because….." I had to take a deep breath in order to continue, "…because I cannot have these babies if their father is not here to help me raise them. So, please… please understand that and go help him." By this time my tears had dried up. I had no strength left for crying.

He nodded and ran back to join the cluster of firemen who had already pulled Derek out of the unrecognizable, damaged car. I took a deep breath which came out as a small cry.

Derek's body was now lying on the floor. Lifeless. The paramedics reached him and began performing CPR. I walked the other way; this was too much. This reminded me too much of the past. Of when Derek was slowly dying right in front of me after Gary Clark shot him. I couldn't go through this again. I began feeling the vicious pain. It was coming from my damaged left hand. It was painfully throbbing. I started walking towards the two parked ambulance cars about 9 meters away from me. I then heard the sound of a squeaky gurney coming my way. The paramedics, along with the firemen, were all running in conjunction with the gurney in the same direction I was, towards the ambulances. I quickly stepped out of their way. The gurney carrying Derek's motionless body whooshed passed me leaving my mind in awe. How could this be happening? It all had happened so fast. It was hard to believe.

I ran after them faster than I've ever ran before. When I arrived to the ambulance where Derek was being hauled into, I had to take a deep breath before I could actually talk.

After a few seconds, "how is he?!"

One of the paramedics answered this time, "We got his heart beating again. He was out for quite a while and his heart is very weak. We need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible."

_Oh my God, he's alive. _

I smiled. Tears began to roll down my cheeks again. My moment of gladness was interrupted by the noise of ambulance doors being powerfully shut.

"Where are you taking him?", I asked.

A fair-haired paramedic, who I had not noticed before, answered with something I did not expect: "Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It's the closest from here, about 5 miles. Come on; let's get you on the other ambulance. We need to wrap that arm and check on your pregnancy." He gently grabbed my right arm and began leading me towards the ambulance parked a bit in front of Derek's.

"Wait, no!" I moved away from him trying to not wince from the excessive amount of pain. "I'm riding with Derek."

"Derek?"

"My husband, the male from the crash."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's not enough space. You're both going to the same place, you'll see him there."

"I've been in enough ambulances to know that there IS a sufficient amount of space for more than 2 people. I am not leaving his side and please stop with the bullshit."

He seemed surprised, "Umm, okay."

"Oh and you're not taking us to Seattle Grace."

"Excuse me?"

"Take us to Seattle Presbyterian. It's only 2 miles farther." He was beginning to get irritated but there is no way I was going to let them take us to SGMW.

"Look, your husband is in serious circumstances. It is much safer for him and yourself to be taken to the closest hospital."

"He is in stable conditions. He'll be fine for an extra 2 miles."

After a few minutes of quarreling they finally decided on Seattle Presbyterian. The two paramedics attended my broken arm and started an ultrasound.

"How far along are you?"

My voice became insecure while trying to answer the question, "Uh… Five months."

"Wow, your stomach is rather large for a five month pregnancy."

"Yeah… I - I know." I sighed.

It became quiet. All that we could hear was the sound of abdominal fluids being picked up by the ultrasound machine. The blanket I was sitting on was rather uncomfortable and itchy but everything was perfect as long as I could keep holding Derek's hand. I looked over at him. He was still barely recognizable. All I wanted was to hug him tight and kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Then a sound broke the silence. It was a beautiful, steady heartbeat.

"You're baby seems healthy," the paramedic was smiling.

"Umm, wha-what do you mean by baby?," I gripped Derek's hand tighter; tears began to roll down my cheeks. I was overwhelmed with loads of different feelings.

He seemed confused, "Your uh, baby. He's alive and very healthy."

I could barely get my words out, my whole body was trembling, "They're twins. I'm pregnant with twins. Why is there only one heartbeat?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Twins?," I have been a doctor long enough to know that the facial expression this man had was of utter worry. Something was wrong.

He began to move around the ultrasound machine again. This time, a lot more efficiently. He slipped it up where it almost touched my bra, down all the way to my pelvic area, and down both of my sides. He intensely stared at the small, portable ultrasound monitor. He was on the lookout for even the slightest sign of a second baby but truthfully, I had lost all hope.

"Uh, I can't… I can't seem to find another heartbeat," he was still gazing at the monitor.

I let go of Derek's cold hand. Pain shot through my body. I cringed. The sight of my arm, stomach and pretty much my entire body was gory. The paramedics had tried cleaning me up a bit but there were still slight blood stains and cuts covering the majority of my skin. My train of thought was again interrupted by a frail sound. My heart began to pump utterly fast.

The paramedic took a deep breath, "there it is."

My babies…my babies were both alive. I couldn't handle the amount of happiness that took over my body. I lifted my good arm and gently held my stomach. I allowed my body to fall back; it was now resting against the icy ambulance wall. I sighed. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"The heartbeat is weak but it's there. Both babies are fine," the paramedic couldn't help but smile.

I looked at him while still holding and rubbing my belly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Stewart, John Stewart," he replied without looking at me. He was too busy putting away the ultrasound machine and checking on Derek.

"Thank you…John," I looked down at my baby bump and bashfully smiled; I grabbed Derek's hand again.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I'm just glad they're okay," he smiled back.

The rest of the ride to Seattle Presbyterian was long and gut wrenching. I kept holding Derek's hand while my broken arm softly rubbed my stomach and John asked heaps of questions about both Derek and I. Pain still took over my body but it didn't matter to me anymore. All that mattered was that the twins were okay and that Derek was stable. The paramedic checked Derek's vitals every few minutes.

John pulled out his cellphone and placed it on my lap, "you should call your family. Tell them that it was a pretty ruthless crash but that you and the babies are okay. You can also assure them that your husband suffered some bad hits but he seems to be doing fine. We'll be arriving at the hospital in ten. You won't take long since all you have to get is a cast for your arm and a few stitches; they can meet you there."

What family? I mean sure, I could've called Bailey, Jackson, Arizona, Callie, Webber, and April but none of them were family, just friends. Cristina. No, I couldn't call Cristina. She was family. She has always been my family, but for the past few months she has been acting really strange. All she has been focusing on is her wrecked marriage with Owen. Yeah, I get it's important, but not even caring about surgeries? It's like her soul has evaporated into the air and all that's left is an unknown body. I was done trying to cooperate with her. I'll allow her to figure out her life, and then I'll catch her up on things such as the twins. On the other hand, I could have called Alex. He was family. Just like Cristina, we've been through a lot together and I've always considered him a brother I never had but if I told him about the crash there was no doubt he was going to tell Cristina and that's the last thing I wanted. I want to keep this accident on the low end. The last thing I need is a hundred phone calls a day asking if we're okay and if we need anything. I don't want people's sympathy. The crash happened. It happened and it sucks, but I'm just glad we're all okay and that's all that I care about right now. A lot of things have happened to Derek and I over the years and we're already used to bad things happening so the pity is a no-no. The only person I could think of was Lizzie, Derek's sister. When she found out about this pregnancy she decided to come live in Seattle for a while. Her job was in the slow season right now so she, along with her husband Mike and two young children, rented an apartment and have now been living here for three months. She missed out on a lot of Zola's special occasions and she does not want to miss out on this pregnancy because after all, she is the aunt. I didn't mind. Liz and I have become extremely close over the past few months and it has been rather nice having her around. Her support means a lot to both Derek and I. Zola is also very happy with the new accommodation. She now has a four year old cousin to play with; it's been really enjoyable seeing Zo run around with little Emma. Derek has also too enjoyed Lizzie's company. After the successful surgery, he has been operating more than ever and he is more than thankful that his sister actually went through with the surgery. Let's just say, family wise, we're very content.

I dialed Lizzie's number.

"Hello?" I sighed with relief when I heard her voice.

"Liz, it's Meredith."

"Oh, hey Mer. You okay? Your voice sounds a bit shaky," I hadn't noticed.

"Your brother and I were in a car accident…"

"WHAT?! HOLY SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?! HOW'S DEREK?! IS THE BABY OKAY?! OH GOD MEREDITH, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

I gripped the phone tighter; we had arrived at Seattle Presbyterian, "Yeah. I'm fine…. The babies, I mean, the baby is fine too. I just have some minor cuts and a broken arm. Derek is a lot more shaken up. He has some serious wounds, but he's stable for now. Are you busy?"

"No! Of course not! Where are you?!"

John pushed open the ambulance double doors; I could see a group of about six doctors waiting for us. One of the doctors helped him pull out Derek's gurney. A nurse standing behind a wheelchair looked my way.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded, "Liz, hang on."

"WAIT, WHAT?! NO, MEREDITH! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I could tell she was frightened.

I slowly got up. I was surprised that I barely felt any pain. I gradually walked towards the ambulance doors. The sunlight started hitting my face. The nurse stretched out her hand but I didn't take it. I was fine. No need for some extra help. As soon as my feet touched the concrete floor she gently helped me sit down on the wheelchair.

"MEREDITH?!" Liz was still yelling. The nurse began to push my wheelchair inside the emergency room. There was no sign of Derek. I looked up at her.

"Where did they take my husband?!" my voice was panicky.

"Trauma room 2," she smiled.

"I need to be with him."

"We need to make sure you're okay…"

I lost it, "Okay, I know that you're just trying to do your job but I need to be with my husband. Now, you either take me to him or I'll walk myself."

"Let's make a deal. We'll take you to one of our trauma doctors, get that arm in a cast, stitch you up, check on the pregnancy and then, I'll see if I can get you to see your husband."

"Didn't you just hear a word I said?!" I was starting to become really frustrated.

"Do we have a deal?" she was beginning to sound cocky.

I knew I had to get a cast. I knew I had to get stitches. There was no point in fighting with her.

"MEREDITH! FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANSWER ME!" I had forgotten that Liz was still on the phone.

"Fine," I could tell she was smiling. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry. I was just handling a few things. We're at Seattle Presbyterian. Could you please come?"

"I'll be there in 15. Mer, are you guys seriously okay?" she was concerned. I knew that she was getting teary eyed.

"Yeah, Liz. We're all okay. I'm trying to get them to finish with me as fast as possible so I can go check on your brother. He was in stable conditions when I last saw him," I then realized I was inside a small patient cubical. The nurse was getting the casting supplies ready when a young-looking doctor came in. He noticed I was on the phone so he just simply smiled. I shyly smiled back. Truth was I couldn't even think of smiling right now. All I wanted was to be with Derek.

"Okay. I'll be there soon then."

"Oh, and Liz?"

"Yeah?" She seemed calmer now.

"Could you please pick up Zola from Callie's house? I want to see her. Don't tell Callie about what happened. Don't tell anyone," the young doctor had now finished putting on his gloves. He softly grabbed my arm and laid it on a metal, transportable table. I winced from the horrid pain.

She seemed suspicious, "Umm, okay."

"See you in a bit then," I hung up. "Uhh, this is one of the paramedic's cell phones…" I handed it to the nurse who was patiently waiting next to me. She took it and left to go find John.

"This is going to hurt. I have to place the bone back in place before I cast it," the doctor was now the one talking.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I had broken my left arm when I was seven years old and I could still remember the awful amount of pain. The dreadful event was interrupted by a sweaty, out of breath doctor who came running into the room.

"Mrs. Shepherd?!"

I was surprised. I hadn't been called that in a while. As of right now, I didn't mind.

"Yeah?" tons of images and scenarios started going through my head. What the heck was going on?

"Your husband has serious abdominal bleeding. It's a lot of damage. We don't know if it's reversible but we'll try; we're doing an emergency surgery."

The world stopped. Everything around me was now moving in slow motion. This could not be happening. I could feel tears beginning to form; they were clouding my vision. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The sharp pain then began to keep going.

I remember looking up and praying. I have never prayed a day in my life.

I would do anything to keep my husband and babies from dying right in front of my eyes.


End file.
